


The Red Sweater

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amused Magnus, Horny Alec, I dont know what these tags are i apologise, M/M, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: On a one particularly plain day, Alec is bored and as he is staring at Magnus, who is wearing a red sweater with zippers on his shoulders. Alec feels the sudden urge to unzip those zippers and do many, many sinful things to his boyfriend.





	The Red Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt sent by an anon on tumblr. I hope ya'll like it.

Magnus has been sitting on his couch, reading a book and enjoying a peaceful day in, casually glancing at Alec, who was also sitting on the other side of the couch and was scrolling through his phone, replying to Izzy's and Jace's text, but other than that, he was pretty bored and he kept stealing glances and Magnus, who was peacefully reading his book and the Shadowhunter decided to allow Magnus enjoy his book despite his own boredom. He was literally bored out of his mind, but he was a _good_ boyfriend, he wasn't needy and clingy like Jace. Clary constantly complained, so he quite quickly found himself a good distraction that took him on quite the journey and Alec wasn't bored anymore.

The thing that caught Alec's attention was the sweater that Magnus was wearing. It was a simple, plain red sweater, with zippers on the shoulders and up until then, Alec didn't even notice the zippers. However, now that he did, he couldn't look away and his imagination was already running wild as he was imagining himself slowly pulling the zipper down as he would pin Magnus against the couch and attack his lips, slowly teasing Magnus with his touches. If he would pull the zipper down all the way, he would be able to slowly slip his fingers inside and he bit his lower lip as his eyes kept looking over at Magnus. His gentle, almost feather light touches, tickling against Magnus' shoulders would drive the warlock crazy. Alec knew that much and he kept a little grin on his lips, biting his lower lip as he let out a small gasp, but when Magnus looked his way, Alec quickly looked down to his phone, but Magnus was no fool. He knew Alexander was up to something, so he decided to play along with his little game.

Magnus scooted closer to Alec, leaning up against him with his back as he placed his legs onto the couch and extended them out, happily humming as he went back to reading and Alec smiled when the warlock pressed his back up against his side and he scooted a bit closer to Magnus, his eyes travelling down to the zippers and he almost laughed at himself; he had never felt such a big urge to unzip a zipper before and he slowly placed his chin onto Magnus’ shoulder, looking at what Magnus was reading and the older one grinned when he felt Alec’s hot breath against his neck. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought that Alec was just trying to distract him.

“Anything interesting in the book?” asked Alec slowly and Magnus hummed in agreement, slowly turning the page and Alec attempted reading the book as well, but then he frowned, because the book wasn’t in English and he pouted. “What’s it about? I can’t read this,” said Alec stubbornly and Magnus lightly laughed when he heard the tone of Alexander’s voice and he shrugged.

“It’s a love story,” said Magnus slowly and Alec wrinkled his nose. Romantic novels weren’t really up his alley, but he allowed Magnus to continue. “The prince hugged his love interest,” he then said and Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and pulled him into a tight back-hug, Magnus smiling when he felt Alec turning a bit, so that Magnus’ back was now pressed up against Alec’s chest and the warlock then went back to reading.

“Like this?” asked Alec and Magnus lightly nodded.

“Mm, this is even better,” said Magnus and then chuckled when he felt Alec’s fingers going into his hair, gently pulling on it. He was about to accuse Alec of messing up his perfect hairdo, but when he gently pulled onto his hair, Magnus forgot all about that and allowed himself to enjoy _this_. Magnus then looked back down, reading the next few sentences and Alec perked up again, wondering what was happening in the book now.

“And what’s happening now?” asked Alec curiously and Magnus  lowly looked over his shoulder, Alec’s puppy-eyed look convincing him to play along with whatever was on Alec’s mind and he shrugged, looking back into the book.

“They kissed,” said Magnus and felt butterflies in his stomach when he read the sentences in which the characters in the book kissed. It was so well written that it sent happy feelings all over his entire body and he almost jumped when he felt Alec pressing his lips on top of his neck and the hunter slowly kissed his way up to Magnus’ ear, then back down to his neck and Magnus pressed his lips together. Okay, even if the scene was beautifully written in the book, nothing could compare to the _real_ thing and how Alec’s lips travelling up and down his neck made him feel like. Magnus then looked down, attempting to read more, but he was awfully distracted and Alec noticed that. Great, his master plan was working.

As Alec kissed his way down to Magnus neck again, he brought his hand up and gently moved the sweater to the side, wanting to get more exposed skin and he slowly gasped when his eyes located the zipper again and he slowly tugged onto it, but didn’t quite open it and Magnus chuckled when he found out that Alec was suddenly playing with his shoulder zipper. Alec was interested in it all of the sudden? Shivers ran up Magnus’ spine when Alec finally pulled the zipper down a bit and nothing had been sexier than the sound of the zipper being undone and Magnus quickly went back to reading the book, disappointed to see that the couple in the book got interrupted.

“And now the king walked in on them,” complained Magnus, Alec no longer caring about the book as he was too lost into the moment and he breathlessly laughed when he heard that.

“Fucking cock block, isn’t he? Kind of like Jace,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled as well, nodding, but then he took in a breath when he felt Alec tugging onto the sweater, exposing his shoulder and his lips moved to the exposed skin there, slowly licking as he was pressing in sloppy kisses into Magnus’ shoulder, the warlock cursing as he was barely able to continue reading, but in the end, he quickly closed the book, put it onto the coffee table and Alec’s face brightened when he saw that finally he had Magnus’ full attention and he was happily smiling when he saw Magnus turning around to face him.

“Alexander,” said Magnus and chuckled. “What has gotten into you?” he then asked breathlessly when Alec wrapped his arms around his waist, pulled his closer and then turned them around, so that Magnus was pinned beneath Alec, who was now hovering on top of him. Not that Magnus minded the attention. Not at all and he waggled his eyebrows when Alec slowly parted his legs and then nestled in within them.

“Nothing. I was bored,” said Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Ah,” said Magnus with amusement in his voice and then close his eyes when Alec cupped his face and pressed their lips together.

The first few kisses were soft and innocent, but Alec quite quickly changed that as he slowly licked across Magnus’ lower lip, who parted his lips and then let out a muffled gasp when he felt Alec pushing his tongue inside of his mouth. Oh, someone was eager that day. Alexander was literally on fire and it made Magnus wonder what fuelled up Alec. Again, he wasn’t complaining and he let out another little moan when he felt Alec slowly sucking onto his lower lip, before he crashed their lips together and Magnus allowed Alec to do as he pleased, enjoying himself to the fullest when Alec’s fingers travelled lower and slowly started lifting his sweater up, Magnus biting his lip when he felt Alec’s lips going to his neck again and Alec sucked onto the skin, sucking in a deep mark and he grinned when he saw the mark appearing. _Perfect._

Then his eyes lit up and he tugged onto the sweater and Magnus swallowed thickly when he felt Alec kissing and sucking in a few more marks where the zipper was undone, down onto this shoulder and he moaned quietly when he felt Alec kissing his collar bone, licking his lower lip and he slowly opened his eyes, Alec’s fingers already playing with the zipper on the other side and he was quite amused with the discovery that he made; Alec had a thing for his shoulder zippers, didn’t he? Magnus felt shivers running up his spine when Alec slowly undid the zipper.

“Oh, Alexander,” said Magnus softly and Alec looked at him.

“Hmm?”

“Oh, nothing,” said Magnus innocently and shrugged. “I’m just… surprised,” he said and Alec frowned. “I didn’t know you had a thing for shoulder zippers,” he then said and Alec flushed, but then shrugged. Yeah, neither did he up until now and he bit onto his lower lip. “Aw, don’t feel embarrassed,” said Magnus and slowly wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist, pulling him closer, locking his boyfriend so that he was unable to escape and he waggled his eyebrows. “I think it’s kind of hot,” he then said and Alec managed a little smile, before he leaned back down and crushed their lips together as he gave his attention to the other side of Magnus’ neck, tugging onto the sweater and Magnus arched his back when he felt the fingers of Alec’s other hand slowly slipping underneath his sweater yet again, slowly lifting it up and Magnus was in heaven.

Alec’s fingers were slowly and gently travelling around his abdomen, slowly outlining the ridges of his muscles, Magnus smiling when he felt Alec’s lips and tongue on his shoulder and he gripped onto Alec’s back, clutching onto Alec’s shirt when he felt Alec sinking his teeth into his shoulder and he then softly moaned as Alec’s other hand lifted his sweater even more, his fingers now slowly crazing across his bare chest and Magnus let out a breathless laugh when Alec slowly pulled back and blinked a few times when he saw Magnus underneath him.

Magnus looked wrecked already and they didn’t get far to be honest. His sweater was all wrinkled up, lifted up, so that Alec’s eyes could easily devour Magnus’ naked torso and he licked across his lower lip as he ducked his head down again, now giving his attention to Magnus’ lower half and he slowly kissed his way down to Magnus’ stomach, looking up as he was playing with the hem of Magnus’ trousers, hooking his thumb underneath it, slowly pulling it down, letting out a small growl and then placed his lips onto Magnus’ hip bone, sucking in a mark there as well, Magnus biting his lip when he looked down and he was impressed.

Alexander was all hot and bothered. And over what? His innocent little sweater? Adorable.

Magnus buried his fingers into Alec’s hair and pulled him even lower, Alec grinning when he saw that Magnus was just eager as him and his low chuckle made the warlock even more desperate to get Alec to actually _do_ something as he felt very uncomfortable by then, his trousers feeling too tight for his liking and Alec slowly hovered on top of him again, fingers ghosting over Magnus’ erection and he waggled his eyebrows.

“Someone’s _up_ and excited,” said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes, but let out a breathless laugh.

Magnus slowly slid his hand down as well and with much pleasure saw that he wasn’t the only one who was up and ready for some action. “Guess I’m not the only one, hmm?” purred Magnus against Alec’s lips as the hunter shuddered when he felt Magnus’ hot breath against his lips and he cursed.

“Fuck,” stammered Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Oh, we’re gonna get to that part soon too, Alexander,” said Magnus and made Alec sit up, then he straddled his legs and quickly took off his sweater. Alec was about to be disappointed, but he was quite quickly on the same page as Magnus. Oh, Magnus in his full naked glory was _so_ much better and he gave Magnus another heated kiss by pulling him lower and the warlock grinned. “Ready for some action? I’ll take you for a bumpy ride, my darling,” he then said and Alec felt another wave or arousal washing over his body and he nodded in excitement.

“Oh, it’s on,” said Alec and pulled Magnus down for another kiss.

Needless to say, Magnus gave Alec a bumpy ride that day, a ride that Alec wasn’t going to forget for a long time. And it was all thanks to one special sweater that Magnus learned to appreciate a lot more from that point on, wearing it on purpose to drive Alec mad with it and Alec could never keep his hands off of Magnus when he wore it. It was a win-win for both of them.

* * *

_Ps: That’s the sweater, just in case anyone’s wondering. Cause it took me a while to figure out (then again, I’m a dumb-dumb haha)_

__

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Comments and kudos are well appreciated :)


End file.
